blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/I'm done with this game
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4119.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 14, 2016 21:26:26 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. I'm done with this game. Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » I'm done with this game. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: I'm done with this game. (Read 337 times) Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 448 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles I'm done with this game. « on: March 31, 2016, 11:41:29 AM » Obvious reason: this game is shit. Less obvious reason: this game is a legit time vampire. Not even Civilization 4 compares. Not seeing you next week, and not wasting my time typing out more words than needed. PS: Anyone wants to take over for the guide, go nuts; it's public domain, I won't sue your asses for doing it. Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. Furfag Commanding Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #1 on: March 31, 2016, 11:42:36 AM » NOT THE GUM DROP BUTTONS Logged Rattown Lorddeathbane Jr. Member Offline 81 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #2 on: March 31, 2016, 11:46:30 AM » goodbye Mammon Logged Leader of the International Communist Cabal of Krvaalia http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51768 Idi Amin Newbie Offline 28 Personal Text Does this look like the face of mercy? Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #3 on: March 31, 2016, 11:47:59 AM » So loong Logged His Excellency President for Life, Field Marshal Al Hadji Doctor Idi Amin, VC, DSO, MC, CBE, Lord of all the Beasts of the Earth and Fishes of the Sea, and Conqueror of the British Empire in Africa in General and South Uganda in Particular, in the early 1970s http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63128 Mighty Bjørn Full Member Offline 121 Personal Text The people liberate themselves Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #4 on: March 31, 2016, 11:48:35 AM » see ya next week Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62936 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1055 Personal Text why tho Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #5 on: March 31, 2016, 12:26:50 PM » You can't leave the game, It has become your life, and you can't leave your life. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Furfag Commanding Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #6 on: March 31, 2016, 12:27:53 PM » Quote from: Gemima on March 31, 2016, 12:26:50 PM You can't leave the game, It has become your life, and you can't leave your life. Draw me some pony lewds you whore. Logged Rattown Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2169 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #7 on: March 31, 2016, 12:44:23 PM » It's been an exciting run Mammon, since 3.0 life was pretty boring but with your arrival and acquaintance things seemed to look up. It paved future pathways for alliances and schemes. Live long and well ol' friend. I wish you the very best. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Plutus Jr. Member Offline 51 Personal Text The owl is not what it seems... Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #8 on: March 31, 2016, 12:45:11 PM » Logged Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 454 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #9 on: March 31, 2016, 01:49:45 PM » lol skype Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Smyrno Full Member Offline 101 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #10 on: March 31, 2016, 02:57:49 PM » Cya Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 643 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #11 on: March 31, 2016, 03:17:41 PM » Goodbye. It was really nice to know you. I wish you good luck in whatever you do after getting off the wild ride. It's so sad seeing all the interesting people(I'm not talking about you Stahl) leave due to rumsod being rumsod. « Last Edit: March 31, 2016, 03:40:40 PM by dmc5 » Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 643 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #12 on: March 31, 2016, 03:42:03 PM » Quote from: King Raja on March 31, 2016, 03:39:38 PM http://prntscr.com/amklea >Kale >Whiskers >Vader Smh tbh fam. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Neko-sama Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text Nya~ Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #13 on: March 31, 2016, 03:58:21 PM » See you Next Friday™ Logged �� ☽ Leader of Laos ☾ �� Robosax Hero Member Offline 504 Re: I'm done with this game. « Reply #14 on: April 01, 2016, 06:51:16 AM » Going to politics and war again? Just kidding. Your autism was a valuable contribution to this game. F. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » I'm done with this game. SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2